The wealth of information available over the internet has increased significantly since its creation. Moreover, an incredible amount of information is being added on a daily basis. In fact, the total amount of information that is available via the internet makes it practically impossible to locate desired information that may be present at unknown location(s) without relying on the services of an internet search engine.
Search engines typically employ a so-called web crawler and indexer that crawls across the internet from one website to another. Each website is searched, and the terms that are discovered are added to an index of the search engine. When a search request having search terms is received from a search requestor, the search engine applies the search terms to the index and produces a set of search results. The search results are then sent to the requestor.
Each search result of the search results set usually includes a link to a website along with additional information indicating the possible relevance of the search result. Such additional information may include the title of a webpage, words found around the search terms, a relevancy score, and so forth. The search requestor can elect to view the website of one or more of the search results.
Unfortunately, many websites have pages that are not accommodating to mobile devices. Accordingly, there is a need for schemes, mechanisms, techniques, etc. that can accommodate mobile devices in the arena of internet searches and/or the field of search services.